Innith Aqune
The one who had the idea of creating QuadDracoras and one of the Guild Co-Leaders, Innith Aqune is a "Blessed Human" that represents the aspect of Water in QuadDracoras. Despite her fragile appearance alongside her innocent personality, Innith is awesomely powerful, having duelled with the other three Co-Leaders to prove her determination. It is unknown exactly how she obtained her wings, but it would seem that they do not provide any benefits other than temporary flight. Her role in the guild is primarily to act as a mascot or figurehead, to give the members confidence and belief the dragons will one day return. Appearance Appearing at her appropriate age, Innith is a fairly petite girl with light blonde hair, to the extent that in regular sunlight it appears as a pure white colour. Her hair flows to the bottom of her back, with the sides of her hair flowing over her shoulders. Her usual attire often consists of a light, pure white summer dress that is held up by two straps on her shoulders. Her dress includes two red armlets with a crossing over pattern that holds up sleeves that act as extra fabric, often covering her hands if left down. In addition to wearing a yellow belt, Innith's dress flows all the way down to her feet, ending in waves and bends. Despite her fairly ordinary appearance, Innith infact hides the secret fact that she possess wings which can be hidden at will. Enourmous, white wings that resemble a Dove's, these wings hold a wingspan of a full metre. Despite their beneficial visual effects, the wings themselves can only lift Innith a few centimetres off of the ground. With the use of her magic, Innith can suppress these wings but only consciously, meaning that if she stops paying attention or falls unconscious, her wings will appear. Once "activated", Innith's wings come out of her back in a manner resembling an Exceed's "Aera". In addition, when her Wings become active, Innith's eyes turn from a blue to a violent red shade. Personality Despite being a mere child and younger than the majority of the mages in Seven, Innith is still far more sophisticated than anybody her age. She is equipped with a vast vocabularly and uses it in a manner that several people, upon meeting her for the first time, believe that she is infact several years older than she says she is. As logically, sophisticated and mature she is, Innith still holds childish tendencies, occasionally throwing tantrums or asking for some time to "nap". Her traits extend so far that she is more than willing to exhaust all of her magical power just to take a nap. Within the confines of combat, Innith is surprisingly level headed, able to observe her opponent's actions with an unnatural degree of calmness. Her calmness stems from the trait that, whenever her magic becomes active, she begins to slowly lose care for her life as a result of her overly large resource of magic, causing her to become increasingly reckless and more willing to lash out larger amounts of Magic. At heart, though, Innith is a very sweet and polite woman and is generally nice, although she has an extremely low tolerance for ignorance, being that she is already a leader of her own Guild. She also has a morbid sense of humor, something that comes off as strange for someone so young. She has on a few occasions tried to attack her enemies, only to "accidentally" hit her allies. In addition, when she spies the opportunity she tends to sneak around in dark areas such as caves or dark forests, waiting to scare the next passerby, regardless of whether or not they possess a threat. History Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop Magic and Abilities Water Magic- (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) A Caster Type Magic that grants the user the ability to manipulate Water, Innith is an extremely skilled user, being able to hold a fully extended hold over her attacks. Despite being at a surprisingly young age, she has proven to be able to defeat several opponents with ease, being able to produce large volumes of water from the Vapour in the air, as well as giving a shape to water, allowing her to manipulate it into a weapon that can be physically held. In addition, Innith can also generate high pressure currents which, due to their generaly smaller size can indeed deal large amounts of damage. Interestingly, Innith's usage of this magic revolves around swift, graceful movements that focuses on her defensive magics transforming into brutal offensive barrages. The strength of Water Magic lies primarily in it's versatility, being able to counter and/or control her opponents rather than directly harming her opponents, an act reflecting her slightly pacifistic nature. It should perhaps be pointed out that Innith tends to rank her spells by their title. An ordinary spell beginning with "Water", higher ranked spells that either require a stronger level of concentration or larger sums of magic would begin with another title such as "Ocean" or "Vapour". Water Stream- Casting out extensive amounts of water and then drawing it around her body, Innith can create an impromptu barrier of water. As well as that, she can rapidly churn the water around her body to create a whirlpool-like pillar that can act as both a weapon and a means of transportation at the same time. The Whirlpool moves in snake like movements due to the constant coiling and shifting of the pillar. However, the height that the pillar can reach is limited to the amount of magic Innith has at her disposal at the current time that she casts the spell. Water Cane - Innith creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed and water pressure in front of the opponent, but also a flexible, you can use it to beat him/her, like a whip. It does not require the creation of large amounts of water. Water Slicer - Innith creates a multiple, blade-like bullets from water. The enormous pressure in them allows makes them able to cut through most things they encounter, including stone or metal. This is a typical long-distance attack. The blades can be directed both against a single opponent or against an entire army, or fighting machines. The spell itself does not require much water, but needs energy to create a high pressure inside them Water Jigsaw - Covering her body with Water, Innith converts the mass into a multitude of Water Slicers that rotate around her body in a cone like shape. The swirling mass of Water Slicers poses a deadly threat, due to the fact that it acts as an armour for Innith, as well as the fact that the combined energy in the blades can shred through just about anything. It is primarily an attack focusing on short distances and directed against a single opponent. In addition to fighting, it can also be used as a drive, which allows Innith to overcome distances in a very short period of time. Due to the fact that it covers her entire body, large amounts of water are required to cast this spell. Ocean Vortex - A technique performed by Innith after casting Water Stream. After generating a whirlpool-like pillar, Innith casts Water Jigsaw, turning the entire pillar into a large, deadly format of Water Jigsaw. The spell erupts like a large stream of water which can then be used to arc down and crash into the opponent or a target. It is an attack used to try and attempt to end a battle at a long range distance. The nature of the spell focuses on Innith herself becoming a part of the pillar as such, it requires extensive amounts of water to be cast, as well as a large sum of magic. Water Bullet - By generating just a few drops of water from her hand, Innith can fling it (with the utilization of her magic) with such velocity that upon impact, it can easily pierce wood like a bullet. The force at which the bullet is thrown is to the extent that she is able to pierce a person's skin however, it cannot go through their body. Due to the minimal amount of magic and water required to use this spell, it is one of Innith's most used spell. In addition, should it be utilized in conjunction with a spell that already uses large amounts of water i.e. Water Stream, she can produce multiple bullets which can be sent in countless directions. Vapour Bomb - Currently the strongest spell within Innith's arsenal, Vapour Bomb is cast by generating large amounts of water and surrounding her opponent(s) with it. Due to the fact that on average, water in it's liquid state consumes a lesser amount of space than when it is in it's Gas State, a sudden conversion of state would mean that the space taken by the liquid would have to rapidly expand. After covering her opponent with water, Innith compresses the water and then rapidly changes it into Gas. The sudden conversion forces the space to expand, both crushing the opponent and also creating an explosion of steam. Call of Peace- (コール ピース, Kouru of Piisu) A caster magic that was created by the prodigy Innith Aqune, Call of Peace is a powerful spell that works like Fairy Law, but instead of destroying their opponents, the spell simply removes their motivation to fight, creating a feeling of peacefullness and in some cases laziness. 'Call of Peace-' The only move so far, Innith gathers magic into an orb and crushes it, sending a shockwave that calms opponents by placing them in an illusion. Only people who know the effects of the spell or people who are amazingly powerful can break out of it, unless Innith herself cancels the spell. Quotes You can act all you want but it still gives away the fact that you're childish like me (Talking to an Assassin)- What's that? You're looking for Innith? I'm Innith!...oh...wait... Trivia Category:QuadDracoras Category:Dark Mage Category:Female